UnExpected Guests
by DragonWhisperer123
Summary: Eragon and Saphira end up at Hogwarts. I really suck at summaries, rating for no reason, NOT A SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all!**

**I've been wanting to write this for a while, but was too lazy to do it.**

**This is a very early Christmas present for **_love AnImE GiRl love._

**Enjoy! Also, Inheritance never happened, this is after Brisingr.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't rub it in.**

Eragon yelped in pain as he felt cold metal slice across his chest. Instinctively, he lashed out with his sword, instantly decapitating his attacker.

"Saphira!" he called out, as he could not communicate through his mind without being detected by an enemy spell caster.

He, the elves and the Varden were currently trying to break Lord Garvic's (1) fort. Originally it had seemed an easy task, but out of nowhere a team of Galbatorix's chief magicians had ambushed them.

"Shadeslayer! Brightscales!"

Eragon spun round at the shout, and sprinted towards Blodhgarm. (**A/N: That is how you spell it, right?)**

"Yes?" he asked, once he and Saphira had arrived.

"We need to get you and Brightscales out of here!" The catlike elf was obviously distressed.

"What?" said Eragon in disbelief, "I can't leave! You need us-" the elf cut him off.

"No, you don't understand, Shadeslayer: Galbatorix is coming! As powerful as you are, you are not ready to fight him!"

"But I- What?" Eragon wasn't sure he had heard right.

"Galbatorix is coming! You need to get away!"

"I've been practising! I can do non-verbal spells now, and-"

"No arguments Eragon!" Arya shouted, before launching into a spell, "_přepravy tento řadič prvků a jeho měřítka zvíře do jiné dimenze!"_

"What're you-" he was cut off by the twelve other elves joining her chant.

"_Dovolte nám pomáhají naše sestra ve své snaze zachránit poslední volné jezdce!"_

Eragon felt a pulling sensation deep inside his gut, and distantly he heard Saphira roaring in panic before sinking into impenetrable blackness...

**Ooh, I left a cliffie! (bad writer)**

**Please review! Reviews make the world go round! (well, **_**my**_** world anyway...) so press the pretty blue button and make it spin like a drunken sailor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!**

**And a big round of applause to VampireRules, the ONLY person who reviewed.**

**(This is in the 6****th**** year, btw.)**

**Disclaimer: hp and Eragon don't belong to me.**

Harry was in a foul mood. Not only did Ron and Hermione not believe his Malfoy-is-a-death-eater theory, it looked like the little snake was miming something to do with a broken nose. He scowled.

"Just ignore him, Harry," said Hermione briskly, "he just wants a reaction."

"Mmf," grunted Harry, and reached for the treacle tart.

His hand never reached the bowl.

There was a massive bang, a flash of blinding white light, and everyone screamed. Out the corner of his, Harry saw Malfoy jump so high he practically hit the ceiling.

A sort of rip appeared in mid-air, and what looked like a teenage boy fell to the ground with a thud. He groaned, pushed himself up, and slowly raised his head. His eyes widened, and he shot to his feet.

"Saphira!" he shouted. Then in one fluid movement he drew a beautiful blue sword from a matching blue scabbard on his hip, shouted something that sounded like "Bring Zinger!" and the sword promptly burst into flames. Of course, this led to more screams.

"Where is she? What have you done to her!" he shouted, waving the sword.

Suddenly, he stopped, just as another bang, slightly more muffled this time, sounded throughout the castle.

"Saphira!" he yelled again.

A roar rang out, accompanied by the sound of creaking wood and cracking tiles.

The doors to great hall burst open, and a massive, iridescent blue dragon stuck its head inside.

Dumbledore was on his feet and his wand was clutched in his hand. He raised it and shot the dragon straight on the chest with a spell that radiated power.

The dragon didn't even blink, but the boy, whom everyone had just about forgotten, ran at it.

"No!" Dumbledore shouted, along with many of the other teachers and even some of the students.

But he kept on running.

And instead of raising his sword, he dropped it…. And threw his arms around its neck.

"Stop!" he cried out, "Don't do that!" Dumbledore slowly lowered his wand.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The boy looked at the dragon, and they seemed to have a silent conversation.

Eventually, he replied, "I am Eragon Shadeslayer."

"_And I am Saphira Brightscales_."

**Well? You like?**

**And just so you know, I will not continue until I get at least 5 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned this story, I doubt I would be writing it here.**

The hall was in uproar.

"_Did you hear that? The dragon just spoke!"_

"_The dragon can talk! It must be an illusion, dragons can't talk!"_

"_Did you see how the spell just bounced off it?"_

The dragon in question gave a loud snarl, which quietened the room with unsurprising ease.

Eragon cleared his throat. "Is anyone going to tell where we are?"

Dumbledore quickly strode to his podium. "Everyone, back to your dorms! The teachers will lead you back to make sure no other... surprises jump out on the way."

The teachers and prefects lead the students out quickly, and soon the entire hall was empty, except for Eragon, Saphira and Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry that we can't work this out in my office, but I'm afraid it can't accommodate your dragon."

Saphira growled. "_You can speak directly to me, I am not deaf."_

Dumbledore shifted slightly in his seat. "I do apologise; you see, dragons here cannot talk," he gave a wry smile, "Actually, most of their time is spent trying to kill us."

Eragon's jaw dropped. "You have... other dragons here? And they're not under Galbatorix's control?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Who is Galbatorix?"

Eragon and Saphira exchanged glances. "Galbatorix? All powerful, more than slightly mad evil dictator? Ring any bells?"

Dumbledore's frown deepened. "Where are you from?"

Eragon blinked at the sudden change of topic. "Alagaesia."

"What? How is that possible?" Dumbledore had never felt so confused in his life. "Alagaesia was cut off from this world centuries ago! That must mean... You're a dragon rider, aren't you!" It wasn't a question.

"I thought we had already established that. Usually, when someone runs in with a dragon, they're Dragon Riders," said Eragon sarcastically.

"Yes, well, that fact aside, you need to tell me everything: What you've done, what you can do, the history of your homeland, everything, and I in turn will tell you everything you need to know about this place-" he waved his hand around the hall- "and our world."

"If you want to me to tell you everything, I will have to search your mind first. For all we know, you could have just fed us a bunch of lies and you are really a spy for Galbatorix."

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded.

As the strange presence entered his mind, he couldn't help but throw up mental shields; he wasn't an accomplished Occlumens for nothing. But the boy's mental probe threw it aside as if it was a piece of tissue paper, and continued to root around in his mind, though not delving into Dumbledore's personal life, for which he was grateful.

"There, done," said Eragon.

"And? Am I to be trusted?"

The boy nodded. "You might want to get comfortable; my story is a long one."

**Well? How was it?**

**I'm gonna skip Eragon explaining to Dumbledore, and vice versa. You all know what's happened, and frankly it's so dang boring to type.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back for more? Well, if you insist...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will own it.**

"... and now Voldemort is at large in the wizarding community," Dumbledore finished his summary of magical history.

"Well, I have to say, your Voldemort doesn't seem as powerful as Galbatorix," said Eragon.

"And why would you say that?"

"Moldyvort doesn't have a massive, ancient dragon on his side."

Dumbledore gave a light chuckle. "It's 'Voldemort'."

"Ah. So what's the plan?"

"I was thinking that you should stay here as a student. You can stay in Gryffindor, in year six. It just so happens that there is a boy there who could use your friendship. And," he added, "your protection. He has a habit of getting into trouble."

"I would be most honoured to do so, but what of Saphira?"

"Hmm... I doubt she would fit in the dormitory, but our gamekeeper, Hagrid, can find a place in the forest for her to sleep, and our corridors are quite large so she can follow you to lessons during the day."

"Lessons?"

"If you want to participate in the lessons, you are welcome to do so."

"I would love to. If I do, maybe I can gather some information on defeating Galbatorix, though I'm afraid I probably won't know much of your magic."

"Actually, there is a girl who is quite capable of getting you up to speed."

"_Yes, he will do lessons_," Saphira interjected.

"Saphira!" Eragon exclaimed, speaking out loud for Dumbledore's benefit, "That's not your decision to make!"

Saphira sniffed. "_Why not? We live in each other's heads as much as we do our own, and besides, you were taking too long," turning to Dumbledore she repeated, "He will do the lessons. Now, I am hungry, and I am going to hunt." _

"there is a forest just over there," said Dumbledore, "Knock yourself out."

Saphira growled. "_Why would I do such an idiotically human thing_?"

"Oh, no, it's just- never mind. Eat us much as you want. Just avoid the centaurs. They don't take kindly to being eaten."

As Saphira took off, he turned to Eragon. "Follow me; I'll take you to your new home."

With mild apprehension, the young Rider followed the old wizard.

As they wound their way through the massive castle, Eragon noticed with some amusement that the people in the portraits moved a lot more than portraits were supposed to. After a particular painting of a fat knight brandishing a sword, a thought occurred to him.

"Where am I going to practice sword-fighting?"

"Oh, you'll find our grounds to be large enough to accommodate sparring," Dumbledore said cheerfully. That man was far to cheerful for his own good.

"Here we are," said Dumbledore, "Will Saphira be able to find?"

Eragon nodded, tapping the side of his head to show that he meant his mental link with his dragon.

"All right then. Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," said the head master, and the portrait swung open...

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, all, back again. You just can't seem to get rid of me.**

**Sorry if Dumbledore and Saphira seem OOC. I'm not really good at the whole formal talking thing.**

**(I was thinking of starting an inheritance cycle/Percy Jackson xover. Anyone like the idea**?)

**P.S. There are no pairings in this story, so don't think that as soon as it's from Hermione's POV that she's gonna be magically swept of her feet by the handsome elf/human/rider we all know and love.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own it.<strong>

Hermione POV

The common room fell silent, and all heads snapped around to face the boy who had fallen out of thin air earlier that evening. Now that I wasn't busy staring at a massive blue dragon, I could assess him properly.  
>He had a thin, angular face, slanting eyes and pointed ears. He walked with a sort of catlike grace, lithe and supple, but deadly at the same time. Though I have to say, I didn't take much of this in; I was too busy staring at the shimmering blue sword on his hip.<p>

"Students, I am honoured to introduce you to Eragon Shadeslayer-" he was cut off by the boy, who muttered something. "Alright, I want to introduce you to Eragon _Bromson._ Please make him feel welcome during his stay."

Dumbledore placed his hand on Eragon's shoulder and steered him towards me, Harry and Ron.

"I would like to ask a favour of you, Miss Granger. If would please teach young Eragon here our version of magic. I have already given him a brief history of wizardry, but have yet to teach him magic. He, in turn, will teach you and your friends from the group you put together last year some of his magic. I believe that we are going to need all the help we can acquire in the coming year," he gave me a stern look. Eragon looked completely bewildered.

"Of course I'll tutor him, Professor. But doesn't he need a wand?" I asked.

"Actually, you'll find I am quite capable without your, er, sticks," Eragon said. He looked distastefully at Ron's wand, who was making puffs of multicoloured smoke swirl out the end.

"How?" I asked. This was confusing me to no end. I _hated_ being confused.

"You'll find out soon," Eragon winked. I nearly groaned in frustration.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry, would you be so kind as to show Eragon to his dorm. He will be staying in the same one as you."

"Sure, Professor," said Harry, and gestured for Eragon to follow him up the stairs.

Harry POV

"Um, yeah, this is it," I said awkwardly, pushing open the door to our dorm.

He smiled at me, but it faded when he saw the room. "No," he muttered, "I can't sleep here. Saphira won't be able to fit. I thought there would at least be a window for her."

Without even acknowledging me, he strode past me and back down the stairs.

"My sincerest apologies, Professor, but I cannot possibly sleep in that room," I heard him say to Dumbledore. "The bond between me and Saphira..." he trailed off. "Well, we don't like to stay apart. I can stay outside with her."

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised. "Are you quite sure? You would be much more comfortable upstairs."

Eragon gave a short, barking laugh that drew the attention of everyone in the common room. "Back in my home-country, we are at war. We don't have luxuries such as sleeping indoors, or beds for that matter." His expression became thoughtful. "Then again, when you have been at war for over a century, those things seem oddly insignificant. Now, Saphira and I have been parted for too long. I must go. Besides," he looked quite worried, "I think she may have eaten a centaur."

And with that he dashed out of the room faster than the human eye could follow.

**WELL? WORTHY OF A REVIEW?**

**I may not be able to update for a while after this. I'm running out of ideas, and frankly, I'm just getting plain bored.**

**Anyway, say if you like the inheritance/ Percy Jackson idea, kay? Or an alex rider/CHERUB xover...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! It's me again!**

**Listen up, and listen good. I need ideas for my Percy Jackson/ Inheritance Cycle crossover! PM me or something with your ideas, because I'm kinda short on intelligence right now…**

**Anyhow, I'm really sorry about the short chapters, but as I said before, smartitude is running low…**

**Also, I might change this to be set after Inheritance, as it makes things much simpler. Just review to tell me whether or not you've read the book. And speaking of those who read the book, didn't it seem odd how Eragon spoke to Saphira mostly out loud?**

…**I'm rambling, aren't I?**

**WELL, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I thought we've been through this? Me don't own IC or Hp, got it?**

"_Saphira? You haven't eaten anything you're not supposed to, right_?" Eragon said with much apprehension as he stepped into the forest. The massive trees felt oddly comforting, a bit like Du Weldenvarden, even though these trees were nowhere near the size or age of the whispering elven trees.

A glittering blue mass landed next to him, but he sensed his dragon coming long before she was actually there. These days, they lived more inside each others' minds than in their own.

"Little one," Saphira greeted, rubbing her muzzle against her Rider's side. Eragon smiled, but wrinkled his nose.

"_Really, Saphira, what _did_ you eat?" _he said, as the stench coming from her mouth was terrible. "_That smell could floor a dozen Urgals_."

Saphira growled. "_You may be my rider, but that won't stop me from throwing you in that lake. And as to what I ate, there was a particularly large, three headed dog. It was irritating me." _

Eragon sighed at his dragon's lack of anger management. _"Come, we should get back to the castle. I need to eat to- and shredded three headed dog remains are out of the question,"_ he added before Saphira could offer. She made a disgruntled sound,

"We_ can do that tomorrow_," she said, "_That dog was hard to bite on, and I am tired."_

Saphira bent slightly so as to allow Eragon to climb onto her back. He slid smoothly into the saddle, but didn't bother to do the safety straps up- it would be a short flight.

Saphira bunched her muscles, took a few running jumps, and leapt smoothly off the ground. Once airborne, she circled twice, higher and higher, just to let Eragon take in their new surroundings, before tucking her wings in close and hurtling towards the castle.

Having landed without trouble, dragon and Rider found a reasonably nice spot on the extensive lawns in front of the grand old castle. Saphira curled up on the ground and raised her wing for Eragon to climb underneath; in the same manner they had all those years ago in the spine after their disastrous first flight, and many times since.

When he was comfortable, Eragon drew the strange little time piece Oromis had given, to make sure he was on time for lessons. He hadn't had use for it since his first visit to Du Weldenvarden, but was glad he had brought it.

Once he had set it for an early rise, he placed next to him and leaned against Saphira's warm flank, and drifted off to the sound of her rhythmical breathing…

969696969696

BRINNNNNGGGGGG!

"Gah!" Eragon woke with a start, almost drawing his sword before he realized he was still under Saphira's wing, and if he did so it would be disastrous.

Tapping lightly on her flank, she lifted her wing. He straightened and stretched, his bones popping and creaking. Saphira, too, stretched, and yawned while she did so, making her look like an overly large Solembum. Eragon grinned at the thought.

"_What amuses you so_?" Saphira asked. Chuckling slightly, he showed her his comparison. She growled, and he narrowly avoided being clubbed over the head with her massive paw.

"_Come on_," Eragon said, setting off towards the castle, "_I set that timepiece for a reason. We need to hurry before breakfast is finished. I, unlike you, didn't gorge myself on three headed dog last night."_

Saphira lashed out with her paw again, but he Rider was already halfway to the castle. Sighing, (well, coming as close to sighing as a dragon can) she followed Eragon, albeit at a much slower pace.

She found the large castle doors a refreshing change to all those pathetic little human woodchips back in Alagaesia, as she had no trouble padding through them.

She growled softly at two passing see-through-two-legs-with-no-scent, and they scampered of quite quickly.

'_I must try one while I am here_,' she thought, '_though Glaedr-elder said not to eat anything that I couldn't smell…'_

She glanced at the discreet saddle bag on her back, before quickly looking away.

Eragon, seeing what she was looking at, murmured, "_Still no response_?"

Saphira shook her head despondently.

Eragon sighed. He was about to press the matter, but was cut off by a loud and undignified rumble from his stomach. Saphira gave the rumbling, deep-chested growl that was her laugh, but stopped soon after, remembering the hiccup epidemic.

Eragon scowled at her. "_You try going two days without food,"_ he muttered, and without further ado, pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

**I was going to end it here, but then thought that I'd already ended a chapter like this, and besides, I'm having fun!**

Eragon strode forward, still muttering over his shoulder at Saphira and effectively ignoring the staring crowd. He had gotten quite good at this; having had to put up with the Varden's awed gasps of 'Shadeslayer' and 'Argetlam'.

He walked over to where Dumbledore was sitting and gave a sweeping bow, as was his custom, earning many strange looks, before heading over to the trio he had been introduced to (sort of) last night.

Saphira, meanwhile, was having fun. The Varden ha long since gotten over their fear of her, while this batch of two-legs-hatchlings were giving her many terrified looks.

She prowled along after Eragon, sending blue eyed glares to anyone who gaped. In other words, everyone.

Eragon smiled at the three students. He only knew the names of two- Hermione Granger and Harry- but didn't know what the name of the one whose head looked like it been doused in Thorn's fire.

"Hello," he said, extending his hand to Fire-Head. "I know the names of your companions, but I don't believe I have had the honor of knowing your title?"

Fire-Head frowned at him, as if trying to work out if he was being sarcastic or not, then puffed out his chest and held out his hand. "Ronald Weasley."

Hermione and Harry dissolved into laughter. "Don't be such a twat, Ron," Harry said, and hit his friend across the head, but in a joking manner.

"Here, have a seat," offered Hermione, ignoring her two friends.

Eragon smiled gratefully, and sat on the bench next to her, between her and Ron, who scowled.

"Bacon?" Harry passed the dish along.

"Bacon?" Eragon queried, "What is this 'bacon'?"

Ron gaped, and Hermione squealed in disgust, as his mouth was still full of food.

"It's pig meat," Harry supplied.

"Ah," said Eragon, "Then I won't be having any."

"Why not?" asked Ron, having swallowed his food.

"I don't eat meat."

"Why not?" Ron repeated.

"When you have lived in the minds of as many creatures as I have, you will understand," was Eragon's only answer.

"_I, personally, think it's stupid_," came Saphira's voice, projected for all to hear. That was part of the agreement with Dumbledore; all mental conversations would be projected for all to hear, except, of course, for personal ones. "_It is how it is meant to be; animals are there to be eaten."_

"How would you feel then, if you were eaten?" Eragon asked, helping himself to an apple, completely unperturbed by the gasps of shock and amazement of the students at having Saphira speak into their minds.

Saphira sniffed. "_No animal would dare come near me, let alone eat me."_

"What about Solembum?"

"_Were-cats don't count."_

Neither Saphira nor Eragon had realized that the hall was silent, and that everyone was listening to their mild argument.

However, Saphira, being as perceptive as she was, soon picked this up, and turned to snarl at everyone: "_Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop on a dragon's conversation?"_

The student snapped their heads down to their meals, except for one blonde haired boy from the green and silver decked table, who snapped, "It's a bit hard with you talking into our heads, you overgrown lizard!" (1)

Saphira let out a roar of outrage that shook the building. Eragon only just managed to stop her from roasting the insolent boy on the spot.

"_Can I knock him over_?" Saphira snarled, and her mind was sending him images of red hot anger and fiery rage.

"No," Eragon said, exasperated. "You can't solve all your problems by knocking people over, I've told you before! Why don't you go for a fly, that always calms you down. I'll take care of him."

Saphira let out one last snarl at the boy, before half-spreading her wings and bounding out the Hall.

Eragon let out a sigh of relief, then turned to the boy, rage etched across his features. "What were you thinking?" he exploded. "You are lucky that the bond between a dragon and Rider is so strong, or I would not have been able to control her, and you would be a pile of ashes scattered, by the wind! Never insult a dragon! They pride themselves in being the most beautiful creatures in the world, and you just called an 'overgrown lizard'! I better go find her before she sets fire to the school... Just," he looked at the boy almost pleadingly, "Don't do it again, or I may be forced to take stronger… methods to insure that you keep your silence."

Looking suitably worried, Eragon hurried out the room to attempt to placate his fuming dragon.

**I know even Malfoy's not stupid enough to do this, but remember the Hippogriff? And that he's just been told he has to kill Dumbledore? Enough to make anyone tense…**

**Okay, well, you better have enjoyed this chapter, cause it took me goodness knows how long to write! And Saphira will only calm down if you feed her lots and lots of reviews!**

**Otherwise she'll come and melt your computer with her amazing fire powers!**

**Also, I'll only write a chapter this long again for a great shining pile of magical reviews!**

**In short, press the little blue button OR ELSE!**

…**as you can see, I've had a bad day.**


End file.
